I Try So Hard I Really Do
by RushersRuleTheWorld97
Summary: Kendall is diagnosed with ADHD. It's about his diagnosis, meds, and life with his new disorder. Slash.


**Notes from RushersRuleTheWorld97: This story is for… LaurenNicole97! Hooray! I told her I was thinking about doing this and she said she'd love me forever! **

**Now I love her forever because she got me pictures of the beautiful Kendall Schmidt and the amazing Logan Henderson and called me when they played so I could hear them yesterday (September 4****th****) at a concert! **

**Sorry if part of this sucks, I wrote half of it at like… 2:15 am. Heh.**

**This is probably gonna be a two or three shot, maybe a multi chapter. Let me know what you think it should be. **

**Chapter 1: Frustration**

"Kendall, where's your homework?" Ms. Collins asked.

"I, uh, lost it again." the blonde boy replied, tapping his fingers anxiously against the plastic desk.

"Kendall. That's the third time this week. Do I have to call Gustavo or your mom?"

"No, no!"

Ms. Collins sighed. "Okay. Class, here are your tests back." She handed each of the students a piece of paper.

"A plus!" Logan shouted.

"Of course you did." James chuckled. "B minus." He shrugged.

"Oh yeah!" Carlos yelled. "C minus!"

Kendall folded his up and stuck it in his folder. "What'd you get dude?" Logan questioned.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Kendall muttered, rushing out of the classroom and up to apartment 2J.

"Kendall, I told you to wash the dishes and put away your clothes yesterday morning!" Mrs. Knight sighed.

Kendall scampered into the room he and Logan shared and threw himself onto his bed. He lay face down with his face in the pillow, tears flowing out of his eyes. He was just _**SO**_ frustrated.

Logan ran into the bedroom and found Kendall sobbing into his pillow. "Ssshhh. Kenny, calm down, it'll be alright." the small brunette boy cooed.

"No it's not!" Kendall screamed, his face red from crying so much.

***Logan's POV***

I pulled the blonde boy into my side, letting him rest his head on my shoulder. I felt every sob that shook through Kendall's body. I lifted my boyfriend's chin and gently pressed my lips against his. I pulled away and smiled. "Feel a little better?"

"Y-yeah." his small voice replied.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm just… frustrated." he sighed.

"Why?"

"I spent like three hours studying- or at least trying to- and I got an F-AN F- on the test. And my mom told me to… uhh…" Kendall face palmed. "Like this! She told me like five minutes ago to do something that I forgot to do… yesterday? I don't know!" he shouted, upset again. "Stupid jitters. I need to go take a muscle relaxant."

I grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "Kenny, how long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Ten… eleven years? I don't know." Kendall hiccupped. "I-I try to focus and listen to directions and not interrupt, but it's like… someone is shocking my brain. Like every time I try to focus, my brain switches gears. It's like I can't control it."

"Kendall… I'll be right back." I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Mama Knight was cooking dinner.

"Mama K?"

"What's up Logan?" she asked, not stopping making dinner.

"I… I think Kendall might have ADHD." I said, looking down at my feet.

She stopped. "B-b-but… How?"

"He… he told me… they were all the classic symptoms." I felt a tear stream down my face. "I… I think we should get him tested. I know a doctor, he's my physiologist for my anxiety and hyperactivity and panic attacks.

"Go get him. I'll meet you in the car." Mrs. Knight said as she grabbed the keys to Kendall's truck and made her way out of the apartment. I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand and went to the bedroom.

"Come on Kendall, we're going for a ride." I sniffed and grabbed his hand tightly.

**~At the Hospital~**

***Still Logan's POV***

"Hi Felicia." I said to the redhead at the front desk of the Physiatric Unit.

"Hey Logan, what's wrong? You run out of meds?" she replied.

"No. Is, uh, Doctor Marsh here tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll page him."

**~Five Minutes Later~**

"Hello Logan." a man with glazed strawberry colored hair, silver eyes, green scrubs and an Australian accent walked into the room.

"Hi Doctor Marsh." I scratched the back of my neck.

"What's wrong Logan?" Doctor Marsh asked, a confused look on his face.

I pulled my doctor aside. "I think my boyfriend has ADHD. His name is Kendall."

"We can test him; it can't hurt." Doctor Marsh turned to Kendall. "Come back with me, Kendall. We're just gonna do some tests."

I grabbed Kendall's wrist before he left and pulled him close to me. Pressing my lips against Kendall's, I whispered, "You'll be fine."

He pushed away. "I know." He put his hand on the nape of my neck and pulled my lips back to his before he left with Doctor Marsh.

**Notes from RushersRuleTheWorld97: I don't know if I like this. I made Mr. Kendall unlike the stereotypical ADHD teen and more like what it's really like (I call it self-diagnosed. I seem like I have it but I was never tested. Teehee.) Oh, and the hair color might SOUND weird but they're on this website! **

**Reviews please. 7 Reviews or no updates please. I'll give you a virtual cookie!**


End file.
